deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack-Jack Parr
John Jackson "Jack-Jack" Parr is one of the secondary protagonists from the 2004 Disney/Pixar movie, The Incredibles, and main protagonist of the accompanying short film, Jack-Jack Attack, as well as the 2018 movie, The Incredibles 2. He is the youngest member of The Incredibles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jack-Jack Parr VS Super Diaper Baby (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Jack-Jack is the youngest child born to Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr and Helen "Elastigirl" Parr. He did not evidence any superpowers until he was kidnapped by the villain Syndrome. Since that time, he has displayed a number of powers that suggest that he will be a potent super in the future. Death Battle Info Appearance Jack-Jack is a 1-year-old baby boy with a single tuft of red hair (which his mother tends to style sticking straight up) and blue eyes. He is about 2’4” tall and weighs approximately 30 lbs. Powers and Abilities Unlike other members of the Parr family, Jack-Jack seems to have multiple powers. * Forms ** Molecular Transconfiguration – He can transform his body into metal, which gives him a much greater mass. ** State of Matter Transconfiguration - He can turn into water. ** Monstrous Transformation – He can turn into a red demon, with claws and fangs. ** Blob Transconfiguration - He can become invincible to physical blows by becoming gelatinous. ** Self-Combustion – He can set himself on fire without suffering any ill effects: similarly to the Human Torch. Substances that come into contact with him will be scorched or set on fire. ** Shape Changing - He can alter his appearance to look like someone else. ** Size Transformation – He can turn himself into a giant version himself, and use this size as either a weapon or to make himself an impassible barrier. * Offensive Abilities ** Laser-Vision – He can shoot laser beams out of both of his eyes. * Other Abilities ** Elasticity - Like his mother, Jack-Jack can become elastic, allowing him to stretch his limbs. ** Flight - Jack-Jack can fly, and even sit on the ceiling. ** Phase-Shift – He can move, without hindrance, through solid walls. ** Teleportation – Can teleport to and from dimensions. ** Replication - He can make independently-functioning copies of himself. So far, the most he has made has been six copies. Weapons and Equipment Jack-Jack is not known to have used any sort of weapon. Weaknesses & Faults *While Jack Jack is somewhat smart for his age, he's still a baby. **His inexperience and playfulness makes him a major threat to enemies and allies alike. *His powers are based on his emotions. **Edna was able to detect his powers using gadgets. *Edna confirmed that Jack Jack can be detected by gadgets, even when he has teleported to other dimensions. *Water, fire-extinguishers and other fire-retardants can extinguish Jack Jack's 'Human Torch' form. **Jack Jack's suit is designed for his family members to restrain his powers by various means; like activating fire-retardant (grape flavored) foam to stop his combustion. *Eye beams can be blocked and redirected by mirrors. *Can only use one form at a time. Gallery Jack-Jack_Laser_Vision.jpg|Jack-Jack using his laser vision. Jack-Jack Fire.PNG|Jack-Jack on fire. Jack-Jack in Monster Form.jpg|Jack-Jack in monster form. Jack-Jack Flying and Phasing.PNG|Jack-Jack flying and phasing. Jack-Jack transformed.jpg|Jack-Jack transformed into metal. Parr Family Picture.PNG|Parr family picture. Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Male Category:Pixar Characters Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:Kids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Younger Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Completed Profile